Atlantic: The Octonauts and the Gup Thief!
Atlantic: The Octonauts and the Gup Thief! is the 5th episode of Season 26. Summary Romeo steals the Octonauts’ Gups and uses them to try and destroy the PJ Masks’ HQ by controlling them! Now the Octonauts and the PJ Masks must work together to stop Romeo and save the Gups, while Catboy tries to drive the Gup-B! Plot The episode begins in Sparkle Ocean where Kwazii is seen driving his favorite gup, the Gup-B, around the coral reef. On the sea floor, Connor, Amaya, and Greg were watching with amazement as they saw their friend do a double loop and then a zigzag as Connor wished that he would drive the Gup-B, just like Kwazii. Kwazii seems to make it look so easy he said, but Amaya and Greg tell Connor that driving the Gup-B is not as easy as driving the Cat Car. But Connor was too busy daydreaming about driving the Gup-B as Catboy to listen to his friends. When they went back into the Octopod's Launch Bay, Kwazii gets out as Connor asked him how he can drive the Gup-B so good. Kwazii explains that it took him a lot of practice to drive it and do crazy stunts with it, and Connor asks him if he can teach him how to drive the Gup-B as well as him. But frowning unsurely, Kwazii says that he doesn't know and like Amaya and Greg told Connor, Kwazii tells Connor that driving the Gup-B isn't as easy as riding the Cat Car at night, and it took him a lot of practice to drive it. Putting his hands together, Connor insists to Kwazii that he should teach him how to drive the Gup-B like him. Thinking about it, Kwazii finally decides that maybe he should teach his apprentice how to drive his gup, much to Connor's excitement! Kwazii tells Connor that the driving lesson starts tomorrow morning at 10am, and adds that Connor should meet him outside the Octopod bright and early. Connor says happily that he will, while Amaya and Greg exchanged worried looks with each other. The next morning, Connor was bright and early as he got dressed, filled up Lucky's food bowl, went down to eat his breakfast, and finally rushed out of his house to Starlight Beach. Even Amaya, Greg, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully came along to watch their friend learn how to drive Kwazii's favorite gup. When Connor and his friends arrived at the Octopod, they find Kwazii who looked confused and anxious. Connor asks his mentor what was wrong as Kwazii said that he won't be teaching Connor how to drive the Gup-B today, because the Gup-B is gone! Captain Jake asks Kwazii if he took it to Tweak to have it fixed again, but Kwazii replies that the Gup-B isn't gone because it was taken to Tweak's to be repaired, it Gup-B is really gone, and the Gup-B wasn't the only gup gone when Captain Barnacles and Peso arrived in the Launch Bay, Captain Barnacles says that the other gups, A, C, D, E, K, S, and even X are gone too! It was like someone had stolen them! But who could've stolen the Octonauts' gups? Amaya thought for a second and she, Connor, and Greg all said in unison that it was Romeo, since he is into machines and even vehicles! But what would he want with the gups anyway? That's what the PJ Masks and the Octonauts were gonna find out as the three kids held out their fists to form their pact! The PJ Masks were on their way, into the night to save the day! Later that night, Connor, Amaya, and Greg have transformed into their PJ Mask forms, Catboy, Owlette, and Gekko and they were off to HQ. But when they got into HQ, something made the floor shake! They've decided to go outside and see what made the ground shake, and just as they got outside, the PJ Masks gasped when they saw Romeo- and the Octonauts' gups! Romeo says hello and asks them if they've come to see him knock over the PJ Masks' HQ as Gekko asks him what he needs the gups for and adds that the Octonauts needed them to protect the ocean! When asked, Romeo explains that he'll be using the gups to destroy the HQ, like now, as he presses a button on his remote control to make the Gup-X shoot slime at the PJ Masks, but just then, they were protected by Kwazii (in his Atlantic Armor) and right behind him were his friends Captain Barnacles, Peso, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully, who have come to help the PJ Masks stop the gups and get them back from Romeo. Kwazii steps up and snaps at Romeo to give back the gups, especially his favorite gup, the Gup-B. But Romeo refuses so and says that once he is done destroying the PJ Masks' HQ, he'll also use the gups to destroy the Octonauts' Octopod, too! As Peso gasped, he tells Romeo that he can't do that and that the Octonauts need the Octopod because it is their home, and they can't be Octonauts without the Octopod as much as the PJ Masks can't be PJ Masks without their HQ. However, Romeo didn't care about that as he presses the button on his remote again to control the gups! Gup-D dashes to Bucky and it bangs onto him, shaking Captain Jake, Izzy, and Cubby off their feet, and Skully’s feathers ruffled in fury and annoyance at Romeo using the Gup-D to hurt Bucky! Captain Barnacles tells everyone that they need to stop Romeo and get the Gups back, before the PJ Masks HQ and even the Gups are completely smashed into smitereens! Kwazii tells Catboy to dive down and find out how Romeo is controlling the Gups as he deforms from his Atlantic Armor and tosses his ocean pearl bracelet to his apprentice, who caught it on his wrist and sprouts the aqua wings on his back before diving down into the water. Since Catboy had Kwazii’s ocean pearl bracelet on his wrist, he felt braver in the water. Just then, Catboy heard the sound of an engine running and he turned to see the Gup-B rushing towards him! It hit Catboy right in the gut as Catboy was caught holding onto it’s front, just for him to see a glowing box attached to the steering wheel, which was how Romeo was controlling the Octonauts’ Gups! Nothing a little magic from the ocean pearl bracelet can’t fix! So using the transparent power, Catboy slipped his transparent body through the glass shield and land on the driver’s seat! Then he used super strength to remove the glowing box from the wheel and crush it with his own hand! After getting rid of the control box, Catboy was amazed by being in the Gup-B and as buckled himself in, he placed his hands on the gup’s steering wheel, presses the turbo button, and went super fast, shouting out Kwazii’s catchphrase, “Yeow!” as he drove the Gup-B really, really fast! Kwazii heard that and said that was his line. When Catboy drove the Gup-B, he was amazed by how fast it was as he holds onto the steering wheel and tries to drive back up to the surface to stop Romeo and get the Gups back from him. However, when he pressed the turbo button again, he sent the Gup-B flying over and Catboy had to activate the flying fish mode to make it fly over the Gup-D that was heading straight for him. Quickly, after splashing back into the water and letting out a heavy sigh of relief, Catboy turned to see that the gups were heading straight for him! Just before they were about to get him, Atlantic Kwazii protected him with his Protection Power when he made a shield of blue magic to prevent the gups from attacking. After the gups retreated, Kwazii asked Catboy if he was okay and he says that he’s fine, plus the Gup-B was so amazing as he asked his mentor if he saw him go super fast and even fly with that flying fish mode. Kwazii nods and says that he did, but he adds to Catboy that he almost got himself hurt and almost got the Gup-B damaged, then he suggests that he should drive the Gup-B. But Catboy assures to Kwazii that he knows what he's doing and says that it'll be fine as he starts the Gup-B up again and tries to drive up to the Gups, then as he was getting near them, Catboy presses the turbo button again and was torpedoing straight towards them! Unfortunately, the Gups zoomed out of the way and the Gup-B was still speeding... straight towards a wall of dirt! Luckily, Kwazii's magic vines saved Catboy and the Gup-B just in time before it crashed. Again, Kwazii tells Catboy that he should get out of the Gup-B and let him (Kwazii) drive it. But again, Catboy says that it’ll be fine and that he’s a good driver, and that he’ll drive the Gup-B easily to stop Romeo and get the other gups back. Then just before Kwazii could say another word, Catboy brings his foot to push down the pedal and the Gup-B takes off again towards the other Gups and at Romeo as he (Catboy) tries to figure out how to stop by pulling on the steering wheel and stepping on the stop pedal only to then hit his forehead onto the glass hood. After rubbing his forehead, Catboy demands to Romeo to give it up and give the Octonauts back their Gups, but Romeo still refuses as he says that he'll give the gups back, eventually, and then orders them again to attack and get back the Gup-B. Quickly, Catboy in the Gup-B and Kwazii swam away just as Catboy had an idea. When he and Kwazii are far from the Gups, he can make the Gup-B charge at them, but Kwazii thinks that plan sounds risky and crazy dangerous, just as Catboy assures him again that he’ll be careful this time. But as Catboy puts his foot on the pedal, the Gup-B rockets away before Kwazii could stop him, and he groans. Romeo was still controlling the gups when suddenly, he hears Catboy in the Gup-B again calling out to him that this is his last chance to give up the Octonauts' gups, but Romeo wasn't giving up just yet as he orders the gups to get Catboy, who was charging towards them, but then again, he tries to drive up when the gups were charging faster than the Gup-B, only to fail again when he starts spinning instead, and stops when he was feeling dizzy, just as he recovered in time to see that the gups were getting closer to him and the Gup-B! Catboy then drove as fast as he can from the gups, but just when he was far away from them, he soon realizes that he was going too fast now and her was out of control! Kwazii then sees that his apprentice was heading for the rocks and he needs to save him and his gup before they both crash! Then just as Catboy was about to crash and damage the Gup-B, something caught it by the end, and Catboy looks over his shoulder that it was Kwazii, who had lassoed the gup with his magic rope. After they had gone up to the surface, Catboy hops out of the Gup-B and thanks Kwazii for the save, then apologizes to him for trying to drive the Gup-B by himself when all he was trying to do was show him and their friends that he can drive it as well as the Cat Car just to also show them that he's an amazing driver. Forgiving his apprentice, Kwazii pats Catboy on the shoulder and reminds him that he's already a brilliant driver, but even a great driver like him still has a lot to learn, just like him. Powers that Kwazii uses * Protection Power * Atlantic Armor * Poseidon’s Trident * Magic Vines * Freeze Breath * Flower Power * Diamond Dust * Magic Rope * Rainbow Magic * Super Speed * Lightning Snap * Duplication Power * Super Strength * Super Stretchy Power Villain Motives * Romeo: To control the Octonauts’ Gups in his plan to destroy the PJ Masks’ headquarters and later destroy the Octopod Trivia To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 26 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Barnacles Category:Episodes focusing on Peso Penguin Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Atlantic episodes Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on the Octonauts Category:Episodes with the primary villains Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes focusing on Cubby Category:Episodes focusing on Skully Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 26 images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:Atlantic images